


Love What You Love

by AltWhatAlt



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Incest, Lolita, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltWhatAlt/pseuds/AltWhatAlt
Summary: 2D小维掺杂5DV注意警示谢绝kyIf you don't like it you can not click into it.





	1. 第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for VioletJ, thanks for your encouragement and appreciation.

但丁被小维指挥着坐在了沙发上。

“坐好！”他小小的哥哥呵斥到，于是但丁把自己的手规规矩矩的放在了膝盖上，又被拽的挪开。

然后小维深吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心，跨腿一屁股坐在了但丁的胯上。

但丁震惊之余又有些坦然，这是个非常小的哥哥，小到没有经历过任何生离死别，最大的烦恼也许只是如何逃过妈妈明天做的豌豆汤。但他和他同样年纪的小弟弟到了这个混乱的时空后可没什么妈妈了，只有几对粗心的看照他们的未来的‘自己’。

最近几次小维住到但丁这，时不时就用自以为很隐蔽的躲在诗集后的明亮眼睛看着他，但丁对小维有无比的耐心，但他的确对疲于猜测哥哥小脑瓜里的想法，不论是哪个哥哥。他想他的‘温和’可能给了小维什么错觉，不过他对这种错觉喜闻乐见。

小维在他的胯间生涩着前后移动着，用温热的会阴去磨蹭但丁的腹股沟，他的手抵着但丁宽厚的胸膛，小脸红通通的眼睛不知道往哪放，只好盯着但丁的皮带扣。等到那团沉睡的大家伙勃起顶出一个凸起的轮廓时，他也没有停下动作。

但丁的手掌握住了小维的屁股，软软的像是抓起一把雪。他火热的鼻息喷洒在小维的耳际，“来，让我来。”既然这是由小维发起的，那他就有义务替他走完全程。

他开始吻小维，拥抱慢慢放松下来的哥哥，“张开嘴，乖。”他说道，把又厚又长的舌头压在小维的口腔里，舔舐过每一寸，甚至可以更深入，舌尖掠过喉咙的入口时小维差点反射性的咬牙闭嘴。但小孩子很快就不甘于被入侵的那个，小维捧着但丁的双颊，把自己的舌头学着对方的动作伸进去，但他的太短了，更多的时候还是由但丁交缠着他的一起共舞，发出滋滋的水声，分开的时候小维的唇上挂着一条丝线，但丁顺着这条线吻过来。

但丁看到小维脸上的不耐烦，他停了下来，“不喜欢吗？”

“不止这些。”现在他的嘴唇是之前的一倍厚，深红的如同死去的花瓣，但小维有更大的要求，他要求但丁帮他完成，“我要骑你。”

恩？

但丁没想到小维第一次就要求做到这一步，他想着小维肯定是看到了那些年纪比他大的维吉尔和但丁们做这种事。

小维的手搂住了但丁的脖子，但丁将他拉高了一段，然后把他的衣服裤子和白内裤全都扒了，现在他看上去就像一团等待被进食的奶油，他因为赤裸而越发透红的脸蛋就像鲜艳欲滴的草莓。

但丁的一只手抚慰着小维前面稚嫩的小芽，修剪过后的指甲轻轻浅浅的划过尿道口和冠状沟，他技术很好，显然知道如何最快的让哥哥了解到欢乐的源头，并发出小猫一样的叫唤。绵密的初次快感很快就让小维开始恍惚，拱起背身去像是逃避又像是承接，他的脑袋抵在了但丁一小块裸露的胸膛上，喘气声一下高一下低。由此他就无视了但丁在他后面的某个穴探入的手指。

在但丁将把第三根手指伸进去的时候小维控制不住的叫了出来，即便包裹着屈曲的指节挤压着前列腺，让前端被弄得开始淅淅沥沥渗出小股透明水，他也没法忽视后面被开拓的疼痛，他骤然夹紧大腿，而但丁把下巴压在他的肩膀脖颈处，施加的压力就让他动弹不得，他终于意识到他还是不喜欢疼痛，而他想要的可能有毒，但他已经逃不开了。但丁把他揽起压在了沙发上，面朝下，小屁股翘起来露出已经张开的穴口。

“不——但丁——放开我——”小维在被一团炽热抵上屁股的时候吓的大叫，他并不是一无所知，他无意间看见过大维吉尔是如何把那些但丁尿尿的东西整个塞进屁股里的，别的不知道他知道‘自己’很舒服，而大但丁温柔的抱着他。小维也想要这种被爱和被保护的感觉，而不是被整个人压制在沙发上。小维从自己的臀缝夹不住但丁的家伙才意识到成年人的东西比他想象中大太多了，说起来他其实根本没有亲眼见过但丁的下面。眼泪开始从蓝宝石里流出来，他被吓得蜷缩起来。

“这是你自己要求的。”但丁开口仿佛恶魔低语，他看着小维的眼泪，觉得还是不要把事情做太绝，好不容易有了美食可不能过上吃了这顿没下顿的生活。他只是把阴茎挤入小维的屁股瓣之中摩擦，又去亲吻小孩子的脊背，颤抖渐渐平歇了下来，把头埋着的小维已经回复了勇气扭头看他，“你会轻点吗？”他的声音还带着些哭腔。

“我会。”但丁毫无心理负担的做着无法保证的承诺。

“我要看看。”小维红着脸说。

但丁想明白他的哥哥想“看”什么的时候挑了挑眉，他把小维翻过来，小孩子因此直面了偌大的火热性器，他几乎是下意识的想向后退，但他的背后就是沙发。他又想起自己的‘豪言壮语’，觉得自己不能半途而废。

小维的手摸到但丁的阴茎，但丁的太大而他的手太小，不说握住了只能覆盖一部分，他的掌心能感受到青筋和血管的跳动。他撑起自己的身子往下滑了一下，双腿发颤点在地上，但丁没有动，等待着他的动作，只是手环在他的腰上抚摸着。小维只是把大家伙捂在了屁股下就倒吸了一口冷气，但丁的龟头像是一把矛头，小维并不知道要把这柄矛枪射往何处。他听到但丁在他的上方叹了口气，正不知道如何是好的小维愤怒的抽鼻子，甩了但丁下巴一掌。他最开始在快乐的浴缸里泡了一阵又被捞起来的手臂实在没什么力气，就像是发脾气的小猫挠了主人一下下。

但丁拉过小维的两只手抓在自己的小屁股上，“你要自己分开它，不然我看不见呀。”男人的声线如同丝绸划过小维的心。这个弟弟的话不多，但小维就是很喜欢他的声音。他乖乖的把自己的臀瓣分开了，头快要垂到自己胸口了，睁大了眼睛看着自己是如何被一点点撑开的。但丁纤长骨节分明的手指扶着自己的老二，最开始是膨大的阴茎头，小维的穴口恰恰能含住，这时小孩子还能咬着牙不做声。等到阴茎颈成功的进入，但丁利用上方的优势把更为粗壮的柱体沉了进入，就像把榫头强行嵌入大小不合适卯眼。小维掰着自己屁股肉的手也用不上力了，他真实的眼前一黑，只有幕布上的小星星在飞，他觉得自己像是被一把大刀劈成了两半，里面是火辣辣的疼和痒，他宁愿死也不要受这种折磨了。他又开始哭了，还哭的很大声，整个房间都能听到回响，他还小呀，为什么要这么痛——

“这是你自己要求的。”但丁又在他的耳边硬生生的重复。男人知道这句话对他自尊心旺盛的小哥哥很有用，不会变通的维吉尔即使撞得头破血流也不会回头，这也是他为什么能坚定的持续用力，他知道他的兄弟最后能吃下所有。过于狭小幼嫩的穴洞撑开到匪夷所思的宽度，裂开细小的口子流出鲜红血丝。这总是必经之路不是吗，拿走送上门的处子的第一次。然后优秀的半魔体质发挥作用，在伤口出覆上牛奶色的白膜，更为紧致的箍住了但丁的阴茎，让他只能前进不能后退，他还是停了下来，让小维先适应一下。

小维的双手抠住了但丁的一条手臂，男人甚至衣服都没脱，只解下了枪带和手套，把裤子拉开，就干着他赤身裸体活色生香的小哥哥，小维的抖动的小芽随着颤抖的身体弹跳着，流出的水抹在黑色的皮革上。他花了好一会才缓过气来，哭的太凶，连头发都乱糟糟的垂落了下来，被汗和泪浸湿贴在眼睛前，他全身湿漉漉的，比刚洗好的红苹果还要好看。但丁替他撩开扫眼睛的头发。“我自己来——嗝——”小维打了哭嗝，要求到。

但丁分开腿跪在沙发前的地上，杵着肉棒撑着他的小哥哥，小维岔开腿把自己慢慢往下挪去，他大腿根的筋拉扯的发痛，脚后跟抵在地面上，每进去一点点就抽一口气，如果不出意外的话他是能慢慢吞进去的。

——如果没有意外的话，如果小维没有脚跟一滑一屁股直接坐下去，他毫无准备的就把但丁的性器咬进了身体里最里面最幽深的地方。

但丁赶紧一把捞住了就要摔倒的小维，小孩子被顶的气都快没了，眼睛翻出白色，他紧张的把吻涂在小维的嘴唇、脖颈和胸口，小声又急切的叫着他的名字，

“维吉尔-维吉尔-维吉尔-维吉尔-……”

小维从死海把自己昏涨的意识给捡了回来，他回过神来的时候但丁在他身上布上层层叠叠的吻和爱，这次他没哭了，虽然嗓子还是哑的，他坐在但丁的胯骨上，真真切切的把整个又长又粗的东西给全部吃了进去，他的肚皮因此隆起了一个诡异的弧度，隐隐约约都能看到但丁阴茎的轮廓，小维一方面觉得惊惧又觉得稀奇，但丁真的进入了他？“…我做的好吗？”他的手指绕着但丁的手指，忐忑不安的问道。

“你做的很好，维吉尔，你做得很好。”但丁的嘴唇贴在小维皱起的眉头说道。

小孩子经过一番折腾一点力气都没有了，说什么‘要骑但丁’的话还是下次再来吧，但丁托着小维的屁股拿捏着细窄的腰开始往上顶弄，里面火热的像是夏日正中央的太阳，他已经进到最里面了，并逐渐探索到最神秘的地方，他的铃口擦过入口的时候小维又扯着嗓子发出一声无力的叫。但丁并没有进入，或者说那里的小花园其实才刚刚筑好了墙，还没有把门安上，他也无从下手。从内里窜出的酥麻感成功征服了小维，他窝在但丁的怀里放松的享受着起伏的律动和欢快，他还无法像个男人那样从阴茎射出来，但前内腺高潮足以让他断断续续的流出延绵的水，长久的浸没在暖洋洋的大海里。但丁的性器被甬道挤压每一寸，只要一动囊袋就拍打着小维的屁股上留下红红的印记。他拨开细碎的额发去看小维，小孩子已经疲累的快迷迷糊糊的睡着了，他的手摁下软塌的小腰，几下摩擦后直接射了出来，释放的快感闪过他的头皮，他从喉骨里滚出呻吟。小维在冰凉的体液洒进身体里的时候蹭了蹭脑袋，脚背绷直，脚指头蜷成了一团。

但丁从他的身体里退了出来，小维半睁着眼睛看着他，他的小肚子里鼓鼓的，“…你喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢你。”但丁把小维搂在怀里，细嗅着他身上混杂的气息。

“你明明也喜欢那些比我大的维吉尔。”显然小孩子觉得很疲惫和他想要控诉是不冲突的。

“可是他们都不像你这么喜欢我。”但丁有些失笑，他搂的更紧了，“我最喜欢你了。”他故意捏出一种很深情很很甜蜜的语调，可能不想其他但丁那么自然，但哄哄小维是足够了。

小维瞪了男人一眼，终究还是沉沉的睡了过去。

他会反悔吗？但丁想着。他会长大后反悔，觉得还是他自己的但丁好吗？他摸了摸小孩子年轻稚嫩的脸，亲了亲发顶。但他是绝对不会放手了。

他好不容易碰到一个，喜欢他的哥哥。

\--------------------------------------------------------

最早察觉小孩子和男人之前的情事的是最大的但丁和最大的维吉尔。

大维吉尔显然没什么意见，因为有一个自己的儿子所以对童年的自己也是别样的宽容，“他喜欢谁都行。”大维吉尔这么说道，“如果他打不过那个但丁的话我可以代打。”他扯出一个冷漠的笑。

大但丁想的就比较复杂了，他已经不太了解那个时期的自己了，只对那晦暗如泥浆的黑暗地狱过去有所印象。他找到正好住在他这边的小但丁。

“恩——你最近又碰到维吉尔吗，和你一样年纪的那个。”

“维吉尔？他不是住在那个但丁那去了吗，反正我们过两周又会住在一起了。”抱着叛逆的小蛋眨着眼睛说。

还两个星期！你的哥哥已经要被另一个但丁拐跑了呀！大但丁痛心疾首，深觉自己是皇帝不急太监急。

“诶不说了我要找大尼禄去玩了！”看了看时间，小蛋抱着剑就跑了。大但丁挥着手帕告别他，他小时候有这么傻缺吗？？？

大但丁又去找小维，“恩——你为什么喜欢那个但丁呢？你看他又阴沉又不爱说话，一点也不好玩啊。”

小维抱着书想了半天，“…可是他真的很帅呀。”随即小孩又觉得这句话太直白了，“额，额，他还会陪我看书！”

大但丁惊觉维吉尔到底喜欢的是什么。

这天大维吉尔回来的发现大但丁有了一些改变，他皱着眉看着自己的弟弟，微妙的开口，“…你是怎么想到要把自己打理干净的？”

大但丁理了头发，刮了胡子，洗了澡，换了衣服，整个人亮了一个色号。大维吉尔上前，手指暧昧的拂过对方的喉结，“我很喜欢。”年长的男人直白的说。

大但丁想维吉尔的喜好重来就没有变过，他的哥哥喜欢干净的、美丽的、锋利的东西。


	2. 洗澡

但丁刚回来的时候小维已经睡下了，他还是听到了门关上的声音。他闭着眼睛跳下床，穿着背后兜帽垂着两个兔耳朵的连体睡衣，没穿拖鞋，哒哒哒的跑向深夜回来的男人，他一个火箭头槌杵到了但丁的腰，他以为但丁会把他抱起来，而但丁只是按着他的肩膀把他拉开了一些距离，小维睁开迷迷糊糊的双眼仰头看着他。

“我身上沾了很多血。”在黑暗中时候但丁说话都低了不少，他听到了小维跑过来的声音，像是小猫软软的爪子踩在他的心上。

“那你要先去洗澡。”刚睡醒的小维嘟哝着说。但丁摸了摸他的头顶，迈步向着浴室走去，发现小维亦步亦趋的跟着他，他停了下来，再次说道，“我身上很脏。”

“我知道。”小维现在已经醒了，他的眼睛是亮着的，像是黑夜绽放的百合，他盯着但丁，“你需要帮忙脱衣服吗。”

但丁的正常逻辑当然是他不需要，他也不知道小维从哪冒出来的奇思妙想，但小孩子明显不在乎他会怎么回答，两人站在浴室门口互相望着，小维一个侧身就溜了进去。

“举起来手。”小维说道，环着但丁看了一圈也没看见最外面的枪带的扣锁在哪。但丁蹲下来，拉着小维的手放在左肋靠里一点的位置，那儿有一个从里面拉上的缝隙，等到枪带被放到地上，小维拉开衣服的拉链，平常的时候但丁胸口会露出一部分，现在整个苍白宽厚的胸膛展露小维的眼前，他怔怔的的看着，没有伤口，没有血迹，可以闻到成年男性浓厚浑浊的气息，血和火药深深缠绕着男人的身体，还有战斗后未消解的锋芒，这让比他高很多的男人显得和以往有些不同，少了一份收敛和压抑。小维的脸红了起来，他想装出一副气呼呼的样子——他什么时候能长得像但丁一样大呢？他被拉过去，大腿抵在对方的膝盖上，在太阳穴的位置被吻了一下。

小维脱下对方黑色的手套以及红色的长大衣，但丁的上躯比他宽了一倍不止，肌肉和骨骼完美的搭配着，小维鼓着腮帮去解但丁的皮带，腰腹银色的耻毛蜿蜒向下，大家伙安静的蛰伏在内裤里。小维拉扯到一半才发现他忘了先解但丁大腿上的另几条带子，被阴影遮掩的地方隆起了一团，小维的手正好放在上面，下意识的捏了捏，半勃起来的物体突然从睡眠中醒来，膨胀的有些狰狞凶猛，他听到头顶上的一声低喘。小孩子被突然的火热给烫到，红着脸立即松开了手，往后跳了一步，“那个什么！你自己脱！”他说完就要跑掉，伴随着低沉的笑声被像个小兔子一样捞回来，但丁把他放在浴缸的边沿坐着，带着笑意的深邃眼睛看着他。小维死撑着脑袋回看过去，小脚不安分的在浴缸边上敲着。

“你来摸摸。”看着小维紧张的样子但丁几乎要笑出来，他握着小孩子蜷起的手放在自己的性器上，来回移动着，倾头去亲粉红的小脸。小维躲开他的嘴，还是认真的给他手淫，他用上了两只手，堪堪包裹住柱体，那热度也感染了他，让他难耐的夹紧了自己大腿，但丁改为亲吻他的脖子，像是一头野兽在舔舐啃咬他的猎物，小维睡衣的纽扣被灵活的手指一个个解开，胸部被吸吮出深刻的吻痕，恰好在两个乳头之上，盖上了两个章。

但丁的阴茎硬到了一个程度，他拉着小维向他倾斜，抱住小孩的膝盖让它们并拢到一起，把自己的老二塞进狭细的腿缝，紧密又柔软的触感让他长舒一口气。小维踩着脚丫子下面肌肉结实的大腿，手空出来扯着但丁过长的头发，“你干什么呀！”

“可能有点痛，忍忍吧。”但丁摸摸小孩的脊背，还有青涩的小嫩芽，和完全勃起的男人下半身比起来小巧娇俏到可怜可爱的地步。他弓起自己的腰上下耸动着，大力摩擦着小维的大腿，连带动着颤抖的小孩身体，直到白皙的大腿内侧发痒发痛，皮肤鼓起鲜艳的红色。小维被逼迫着大叫，又有点委屈有点生气，他张开爪子挠着但丁的背抓出断断续续的血条子，他想骂但丁弄的他不舒服，开口的时候却像是撒娇，“但丁…你轻点…”他说一个字就疼的抽一下，但丁完全没领会他的抱怨，亲了亲绷紧的下巴，反而动的更用力了。

但丁没忍耐自己，直接在小维的腿间射了出来，他喘息着，被攥着前额的刘海抬起头，直视一双燃烧着蓝焰的大眼睛。小维瞪着他像是看着一个十恶不赦的罪人，“你把我的——衣服和头发——都弄脏了！”他的睡衣，头发和脸上溅洒着但丁的精液，带着天真的色情感，只不过现在小维气的胳膊发颤，“但丁——是坏蛋！我再也不喜欢你了！”说完他就要蹦下浴缸跑开了！小孩一落地一个打跌，膝盖重重的磕在地上，还没等他爬起就又被身后的男人抱了起来，被整个人埋在但丁的怀里，鼻尖就贴着但丁搏动的颈动脉，他的胸口同样贴着男人的胸膛，甚至可以感受到剧烈跳动的心脏。他的耳朵笼罩着炙热郁厚的气流，但丁在跟他不停的道歉，“对不起呀，维吉尔；抱歉呀，维吉尔。”小维还在生气呢，闷着不做声，但丁把他放下来，打开他的大腿，内侧的地方肿起透明的珊瑚水色，但丁凑近去看，单纯只是呼吸喷洒上去就有火辣辣的刺痛过遍全身。但丁抬头望了他一眼，俯下身去用舌头舔水肿的地方，留下湿漉漉的水痕。那里很快就好了，完全看不出刚才被折腾了狠的样子。但丁又从小维的脚趾开始亲起，从脚背到脚踝，从小腿肚到腹股沟，男人还在不停的道歉。小维早就不痛了，他看着但丁像条忠诚的老狗讨好着他，觉得自己作为哥哥也要大度一点，他薅了一把但丁银白色的头发，“好啦我没事了，不用这样了。”他踢了踢但丁，想了想又加了一句，“我还是喜欢你的。”

他看见但丁再度抬头看他，眼神却是诧异的，像是没有想到小维会原谅他一样。但丁十分知道他自己在做什么，他的这个小哥哥和其他的维吉尔有非常多的相似，但还是有不同的，这个小维吉尔还没有经历过那么多苦难，还没有变的如霜雪般冷酷无情，他软软的像是一团小棉花糖，痛了会哭，不高兴了会叫，但丁可以在他身上看到无限美好的事物。维吉尔会原谅但丁，会是因为利弊权衡，会是因为道德牺牲，只有很少一部分会是因为…喜欢。而但丁自己，他想只有‘但丁们’才知道自己发生了什么变化，混乱时空中他们身上的某一面都被放大了，那个最年轻的自己的迷惘和狂乱，最年长的自己的妥协和渴求，而他则是潜伏在皮囊之下的野兽，夺走掠取想要的猎物，手段荤素不忌。他站起来看着小维，小孩也看着他，“你要洗澡吗？”他问道。小维嫌弃的拎起自己粘上浊液的发尾，“当然要。”但丁拧开浴缸的笼头，踩下自己的靴子和半拉裤子，又帮小维脱下脏了的睡衣，抱着小维踩进温水里。他的小哥哥坐在他的腿间，但丁的手心挤上洗发液，仔仔细细的在银白的小脑袋上抹上泡沫，小维半眯着眼睛玩着自己的手。但丁用花洒把泡沫冲走，把几根粘住的头发别在而后。小维仰着头看他，头发垂落下来，还挂着小水珠，眼睛闪着光耀，双脚在水里像小鸭子的蹼拍打着，“你想做吗？”但丁吸了一口气，他感到自己勃起的速度快而鲁莽，情欲如同野火蔓延。“你想？”他问着琉璃明镜般透彻的小维。

小维转了个身，伏在但丁的胸前，他小小的手捧着但丁的脸，糊上黏糊糊的口水，那一瞬但丁还以为小维在报复他。“我想和你做呀。”他听到小维说，他熟悉小孩的每一个表情，小维的表情充满兴致和乐趣，像是抱起自己最喜欢的书或者玩具。想明白这一切的但丁把小维放在他的腿上，手指潜到水里给穴口进行扩张，他刚进去小维就红了脸，眨着眼看他，却又在他的掌心不得章法的磨蹭。但丁用另一只手去捏他的屁股尖，又去齿咬对方的脸颊，小维总算安静了下来，蜷在他胸口处像只小猫用亲昵的语调叫着他的名字，“但丁…但丁…但丁…”

但丁的手指按压着黑暗深处敏感的小肉块，小维急促的呼吸着，软成了一根面条，他的身体对快感渐渐熟悉，简单的手法就能让他温顺的屈从，他几近是抽噎的把自己的嘴唇压在但丁的嘴上吐息，“…你快进来吧…”但丁于是把手拿开，托着小维的屁股把自己的阴茎一点点的钉了进去，小维的手臂揽着但丁的脖子细细弱弱的呻吟的，但丁能从那突然拔高的叫唤知道小维觉得哪里舒服，而男人能让小孩更舒服一些。

一切结束之后但丁用宽大的毛巾把小维裹起来擦干，围了条浴巾在自己腰际。他给小维穿好干净的睡衣，把他放在床上，给他念了一会他最喜欢诗集，等到小维闭上眼睛，但丁把被子角从小维的胳膊肘下摘出来盖好，把脏衣服扔进洗衣机，又才合衣睡在小维旁边。

但丁在晚上睡觉，甚至做了一个愉快的梦，这是很长的时间里没有发生过的事。他梦见长大的小维和他一起，吹灭了生日蜡烛。


	3. 吃醋

两个维吉尔正坐在一起看同一本诗集，小的那个靠在大的那个身上，大维吉尔把他自己对诗句的理解婉婉道来，小维会同意也会反驳，大的那个通常会说，“天真，但很有意思。”

两个但丁出去工作，勾肩搭背的迈进大门。这倒是稀奇，这两不说不对付但也的确没那么亲近。然后大维吉尔发现两个人其实是被不可控力黏在一起了，分也分不开。但他毕竟也在魔界呆了这么多年，稍微思索一番就明白了是怎么回事也知道了办法。

“吻一下。”冷漠的男人指挥到，“然后你们就可以分开了。”

其余的两个大人一个小孩都瞪大了眼睛。

两个但丁迅速反应了过来，互相看了一眼，彼此缩了缩脖子露出一副皱眉的表情，然后像是下定了什么决心，拉扯着对方的领子把两张嘴像挖土机一样冲撞了一下，立马跳开来，头发斜分那个还算不动声色，年长那个发出‘呸呸呸’的声音小声嘟哝，“我宁愿是Nero…”

另一个像个窜天炮炸起的是小维，他迅速扑倒了但丁的身上站在他的跟前，眼睛咬着大但丁怒气冲冲，“你在干什么呀！但丁只能我亲！”

大但丁先是眨了眨眼，然后扶着桌子大笑了起来，大维吉尔都嗤笑了一声。连但丁都摸了摸小维的头顶。大家都只是觉得小孩发脾气的样子很可爱。

和但丁回到家的小维身体力行的表示他不是简单的发脾气，他是认真的。他的做法是把但丁拉到卧室推到床上，睁大眼睛看着平静回视他的但丁，“你还记得我第一次说的我要骑你吧。”如果但丁说他忘了他就打但丁。高大的男人点了点头，小维爬上床坐在但丁的腰腹处，但丁的手攀上来抚摸小维的脊背，被一巴掌拍开，“不许动。”小孩严肃的命令到。他俯下身，手拨开但丁的刘海，手指按在两侧的鬓角，用唇舌去描绘但丁嘴巴的轮廓，牙齿扫过但丁噶的干干净净的下巴。他吻得很仔细，从内到外吸吮了一遍，但丁的舌头惯性的反客为主，舌苔扫过小维的下颚也被顶了回去。但丁的手还是摸上来捧着小维的脸颊，眼睛都亮了八度，小维咬破了但丁了的下唇，血腥味在两人的唇齿间蔓延，小维看着对方扫去阴影蔚如深海的眼睛，“你只能亲我。”

但丁会心露出微笑，他看着试图宣誓主权的小维又亲亲小孩的嘴角，“好的好的我只会亲你。”但小维并不满意他的回答，他向下匍匐了一些距离，从枪带到风衣到解开但丁的皮带，盯着内裤里的轮廓，吸了一口气。小维用手指小心的拉下布料褪到阴囊后面，粗壮勃起的性器跳在他的脸上。小孩有些脸红，他被但丁拉了起来。

“你不用这样。”但丁看着小维，他从没要求也不需要小维这样做，他给小维口过很多次，只是为了让这个喜欢他的小哥哥舒服。而小维并没有必要做这些事。“可是我说过你只能被我亲。”但丁也没见过小维这个样子，他的手松开，看着小维的脸颊蹭过他的阴茎，张开嘴舔他铃口渗出的液体，用小舌头全部卷走，又含住偌大的龟头，喘出的气扫过皮下的敏感处。小维的眉头皱起，他的口腔被占满了位置，鼻子里也是但丁浓厚的气味，唾液不受控制的流下，他还没办法用嘴巴吞下全部，也不知道要如何用咽喉去压迫前端——但丁还没把这招用到他这儿。他自下而上仰视着但丁，有点不知道接下来该怎么办。即便如此这幅情景也让但丁头皮发麻，小维表现的太好了，他没有让但丁失望。他的呼吸粗糙的如同在砂石地里滑过，他内心挑衅的声音催促他压下小维的脖子，让小孩吃到最里面，用喉咙圈住冠状沟。但他狠狠的眨了下眼睛，摸着小维的发尾，声音低沉，“这样就可以了。”

小维把但丁硬直的肉棒吐了出来，他还坐在但丁的大腿上，把裤子推下屁股，抬起一条腿把小短裤脱下来，现在小维只穿着一件上衣，皮肤泛起水润的红，还有些发软，就像之前的很多次那样，他的身体已经开始习惯做好被打开的准备了。他用屁股缝把但丁的阴茎压在坚实的腹肌上，把后穴慢慢流出的温潮体液抹在上面，他对疼痛和快感同样期待。但丁看着小维在他身体上磨蹭着，始终没法顺利的把头对准插进去，更多的像是用穴口去抚慰柱体，用外围的肉圈含过阴茎上的每根动脉。他抬起小维的腰，才慢慢的把自己植入了进去。接下来小维开始了自己的动作，他折叠着自己的身子，两只小手握成了拳头，但丁的手按压着他抽搐的大腿，汗水滴在男人的胸膛上，小维的下沉有些急切和凶猛，这让他吃痛更多，但丁小声的告诉他怎么做，又该用上怎样的快慢速度，怎么去迎接快感而不是折磨。“哈——”这倒是第一次除了但丁最开始的动手外小维靠自己完全的坐下去，男人撑起自己给了小孩一个鼓励和安慰的吻。“你还觉得痛吗？”虽然他猜得到维吉尔的回答但他还是做好了忍耐一番的准备。小维气息不匀，双手环上了但丁的脖子，眼神却是明澈的，“我当然可以。”他的头发被热气沾在脸上，借由但丁放在他腰后的推送才撑着一口气上下移动着自己，屁股落下的时候甚至弹起但丁的两个球。小维的眼睛都有些恍惚了，脸色却是光亮的，“我说了，你只能被我亲，哈。”但丁立马摆明自己的立场，“好的好的，我都听你的。”小维现在对这个回答满意了，他凑上前去抱紧但丁，男人给了他一个极致的深吻，弄得小孩差点没有多余的氧气了，小维从吻中挣脱出来了也快脱力了，显然但丁的阴茎还能持续一段时间，他无力的一掌拍在但丁的小腹，“我没力气了…吁…”但丁怎么还没完呀！

但丁给小维的回话是“快了快了”，这个‘快了’实在是很值得商榷的一个词，小维最后也没有自己动了，全靠但丁捏着他的腰进进出出，阴茎擦过内壁的每一个角落，湿湿软软的肠肉裹着入侵的大家伙缠绕着每一寸，每一次进去都刺入最里面。小维最开始觉得自己能完成全程的激情已经没了，他不知道但丁为什么今天这么兴奋，只想摇着男人的脖子让他快一点，除了但丁的名字他已经什么都不会说了。

小维抽着气被但丁抱着去洗澡，拍着水花淋湿了男人一身，他在睡着前还不忘重复的但丁只能被他亲。诗集是他的，阎魔刀是他的，但丁也是他的。

\------------------------------------------------------

能和小维交流一下新书的只有其他的维吉尔，但丁嘛声音很好听念书还可以，但小维也不干和但丁谈论“这首诗结合时代背景和个人经历能引发你什么思考”这种话题。他去找那个最大的维吉尔，成熟的男人在阅读完后看着他。

“你还在生气？”对方玩味的问道。

“什么？”小维懵懂的抬起头。

“你要不要报复他们一下？”大维吉尔又问道。

小维没有搞懂年长的维吉尔想干什么，他感觉自己的下巴被抬起来，然后覆盖上另一片温热的唇瓣，大维吉尔的上唇很薄，下唇却很丰腴，这让他抿唇沉默的时候显得很有威压，但亲吻起来的时候却色情的让人发狂。至少小维就迅速的沦陷了，他的脸发热，脑袋有些晕，他甚至觉得比和但丁亲起来的时候还要舒服一些——

“维吉尔！哥！亲哥！”

“维吉尔！”

小维还晕晕乎乎的了就被抄过肋下强行抱走，他还无知无觉的倾着身想要回到大维吉尔那，但大维吉尔也被大但丁整个搂住了，对方的弟弟像条八爪鱼缠在冰冷的男人身上，被嫌弃的推着脑袋也不放手。

但丁赶紧把小维藏到了自己身后，他看到年长的维吉尔亲着小维的时候心惊肉跳，他一直搞不懂这个成年维吉尔的想法，说他同意吧，他从来不给但丁好脸色；说他不同意吧，但丁来接小维的时候他从不阻拦，甚至还会‘友情’附送一些奇怪的道具。但小维跟在小维吉尔身后的时候但丁总是有点不放心，不为别的就是小维太憧憬大维吉尔了，他不止一次的问过但丁，“我今后也会变得这么厉害吗？”但丁只能给出肯定的回答。他看向小维，小孩的眼睛不住的飘着往其他人的地方瞄，反正对象不是他但丁。男人把小孩的脸捧在自己的手心里，那一瞬他心尖都在发颤，他重重的在小维的嘴巴上吻了好几遍才把小孩的眼神聚焦在他这儿，小维想起发生了什么脸更红了，一个劲的往但丁怀里拱，像头小猪仔一般。但丁把小维抱紧，回头看的时候大但丁已经把大维吉尔扛着奔向二楼了。

\----------------------------------------------

年长的但丁一推开该死的门就把他的兄弟按在门上恶狠狠的盯着他开口，“你就是想戏弄我对吧？”

“说什么呢？”年长的维吉尔一点也不惮对方，一脸平静且开口一本正经，“你想多了。”

“你上次还说我连你的阎魔刀都比不上！”最大的但丁叫起来比最小的但丁声音还要尖，然后他看见大维吉尔居然还认真的思忖了一番。

“你挺不错的，”大维吉尔开口，“虽然比我的刀要差些。”

大但丁怒视着他嘴巴不饶人的兄弟，他更近的贴近了对方，“你的刀能想我一样操的你爽到哭吗？”

大维吉尔挑了挑眉，给了他一个意味不明的眼神，“你想看看？”

大但丁简直要气炸了，他攥着维吉尔的腰，在轮廓优美的耳边低沉的咬牙切齿，“我会先用你的刀操你，操到你忍不住求饶，水流都流不完，让你求我进来，然后我把刀扔给你，你得像个婊子一样把刀舔干净，然后我才会操你，我会射到你最里面，把你卡住，你喊停我也不会放开你，我会操到你合不拢站不直，你会反抗，哈，你也许会也许不会，我会折断你的腿，至少几天你都只能呆在床上被我上到……”

大但丁还没说完就感觉自己的大腿被不怀好意的蹭了蹭，他低头一看，维吉尔把腿插进了他的大腿间，几乎扫过他的胯，他看见维吉尔的裤子甚至有些湿润的水渍。他猛地抬头看向维吉尔，男人的脸甚至还保持着雪月一般的沉静，看不出一点端倪。

“你什么时候开始。”大但丁听到维吉尔这么说到。


	4. 情热

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2D小维  
打酱油的3DV

离Devil May Cry没有多少距离了，但丁用大衣衣摆裹挟着小维急速的奔跑着。他时不时低头紧张的观察一下小维，明明已经没有力气缩在他怀里还是牢牢的抓着他的衣服，用水雾般潮湿的眼睛茫然又期待的看着他，像是只能看见抱着他的男人一样。小维又用鼻尖擦过但丁裸露的脖子，分泌过多的唾液顺着小维的嘴角流下来，喉咙被堵住一句话也说不出来。

但丁飞速的冲进大门抓起电话拨打给了最大的维吉尔，小维还在他的怀里，他回到事务所后就没有用上太大的力，因此小孩从他的臂膀里滑了下来，倚在办公桌前，但丁确认小维在他身边就继续焦虑的等着电话。

“什么事。”那边的大维吉尔平静的说。

“维吉尔…他有点不对劲。”但丁吞咽了一下口水，瞄了小维一眼，小维基本是团在他的腿上，磨蹭着他的靴子，像是小猫一样，他另一只手想把小维拉起来，但对方固执的攀着他的膝盖无动无衷，手指抓过他的大腿，火热顺着布料和皮革带着酥麻挠痒染进高大男人的皮肤和骨肉。但丁强行把小维搂了起来放在沙发椅上，走了几步换了个方向继续和维吉尔说话，“他开始发热，皮肤温度很高，而且他一直往我身上钻。”但丁的手摸着小维的头，一下又一下，他能感受到小维的视线一直叮在他身上，朦胧混沌像是云遮月，但丁心疼的看着小维不安在椅子动弹想要跳下来，他从来不介意甚至很喜欢小维黏着他，但现在的情况有些奇怪。

“你找那个刚成年的但丁，他应该是记得最清楚。”电话另一头的大维吉尔说道。但丁还想多问一些，小维已经从他的手掌下脱离出来了，他爬上桌子贴上但丁的侧背，从后面伸出手去拨弄但丁的脸，让男人偏过头然后去亲对方还张着的嘴。但丁只能先去抚慰小维，他张开嘴容纳小孩探求的舌头，如同桂花蜜的气息传递过来，他引导着小维在接吻中保持顺畅的呼吸，他的舌头同样卷走了小维口中快要溢出的液体，万幸他还有些理智，他给了小维一个重且深的吻，分开后小维又甜又傻的朝他笑。但丁把小维抱了起来，他的脖子和胸膛又开始被不成熟的啃咬摧残留下细小的牙印。他走上二楼的卧室把小维放在床上，坐在床边给另一个‘自己’打电话。

“你现在有空吗？”但丁问道，“维吉尔他…”

“维吉尔怎么了？维吉尔在给我剪头发！”但丁听到对面快活的声音，还有暴躁的怒吼‘你再乱动你一根头发也别想要了！’随后是年轻自己忙不迭的道歉声。

“最大的维吉尔说你可能知道。”但丁打断这对互殴次数最频繁的兄弟两人，“我的维吉尔他发热的很严重。不是生病也不是发烧。”

“哦~~~之前发生了什么？”刘海被剪得一边高一边低像个铲子的但丁用叛逆挡住炸毛维吉尔的阎魔刀，他哥哥气的呆毛都在抖。所以维吉尔在气什么呀他不就是在剪头发的时候摸了他屁股一把吗！！

但丁深吸了一口气，被迫听着对面的叮叮，他今天带着小维一起去完成委托，他一般不这样做，他会一个人出门，小维会在家或者去找大维吉尔，但上次的事情后但丁只想让两个哥哥离的越远越好至少近些日子不要见面。他也不知道自己是出于什么心态，该死的表现欲或者本能的炫耀作祟，他就像个愚蠢的毛头小子一样在小维面前用手抓住死神恶魔的镰刀然后扔回去，手心被划开也不在意，明明只是一场很简单轻松的战斗他又是用叛逆又是切无情还有黑白双枪，乃至瞬间魔人化。他一回头，小维就红着脸盯着他长出的翅膀和缠绕的魔力火焰急促的喘息，额头冒着汗，眼眸湿润，双腿都在发颤。但丁吓得赶紧解除魔人化，他刚迈进小维的范围小孩就软软的倒在了他怀里。

“哦——我知道了！”拿着手机跑跑跳跳的年轻但丁在哥哥的追杀中险处求生，“难怪大维吉尔说我记得最清楚，在高塔上维吉尔捅了我两刀后我不是觉醒了吗？” 但丁回忆着年轻的自己所说的过去，小维正仰躺在床上扭动着，咬着下唇可怜巴巴的看着他。但丁正在打电话没法把全部的注意力放在他身上，小维就觉得但丁不关心他了不喜欢他了。他也说不清自己是怎么回事，第一次如此依赖着但丁的存在，他抓着但丁的手，指甲挠过掌心粗糙的皮革，闻着一点点的血腥气就开始脑袋发昏。小维舔着自己的指缝和指腹，从手套上沾染上的血色被他仔仔细细的舔了干净，但他完全没有缓解的迹象，他想要但丁，更多的但丁，身体呀气味呀什么都好。小维双腿夹着被子去抓但丁的手，想让但丁抚慰他。但丁瞥了小维一眼还没弄懂小维想要什么，他还是尽职尽责的用灵活的手指解开小维的裤扣，他摸了一下，已经有些湿了，他听出了小维喘息中的不明意味，这让他小腹发紧，下身绷在裤子里。他抚弄着稚嫩的阴茎，拇指划过缝隙，让它在柔软和硬起之间徘徊，小维舒展开身子，感觉自己的意志摇摇欲坠。

“然后吧！”年轻但丁咂咂嘴，“我就把我哥上了，维吉尔真是太辣了我跟你说——呀呀老哥你幻影剑往哪射呀哥！”男孩在空中劈出一个一字躲过意图不轨的攻击，年轻的维吉尔大叫，“但丁你去死——————”

但丁没再管他们，与年轻但丁所说的不同的是，小维还没到觉醒真正的力量的时刻，而他不可能拿叛逆捅他的小哥哥一剑，即便这是最有效的方法。小维一直在吞咽唾液，高热的状态让他失水过多，但他还是伸仰脖子试图去咬但丁的嘴唇，床头柜的杯中只有一半的水，但丁把它们含住，然后抬起小维的脖颈喂了进去。他没办法离开，只好抱起衣服只剩一半的小维去厨房把水壶拿过来，期间小维基本被他扛在肩上，穿着袜子的脚难耐的踩着但丁裤中间的膨胀的的一团。渴求同样燃烧着但丁的血，他再度给小维补充了点水分，让对方跪趴在床上翘起屁。，小维回头眨着眼看着睛面容阴俊的男人，他的血脉在面对魔人化的但丁后产生了共鸣，更别提还有血的刺激，在力量的牵引下他同样被激活了某些开关，由于特殊的不等价的关系变成了对但丁打开。他虚弱的抽着气，望着但丁就像是他唯一想要的东西，“但丁…”他小声的叫着，饥饿的要求着对方。“我在。”但丁回答到，他整个人伏在小维身上却没有带给他太多重量，“我一直都在。”小维的后穴湿漉漉的，但丁在水泽中把自己的龟头沉了进去，他按着小维的腹部让他贴近，另一只手按在小维的额头上不让他无措的摩擦床单。但小维无法抑制的干渴和饥饿不仅仅需要被进入，他拉过但丁手直接咬了下去，他从鲜血中尝到了力量和快感。但丁没有吭声，这是第一次小维在情爱中去刻意的沾染血液，他不确定其他的但丁和维吉尔会不会这样，但他心里已经有了答案。但丁想他的确触发了小维体内一些原始性的欲望，小孩已经自己抬高了腰身去吞吐入侵后穴的性器，迎接但丁的撞击，发出美妙的呻吟。

再次响起的电话铃声但丁根本不想管，他不知道还会出什么意外，还是接了起来，他气息都不稳，对面是大维吉尔，语调森冷，“不要射到最里面。”但丁把电话扔到一边，他不确定自己有没有记住这句话。

但丁把自己的阴茎全部压进小维的穴道，他知道小维的敏感区和舒适区在哪，而他尽力两方面都满足。他没有动的很快，他还得注意给小维时不时喂点水。小维现在像是从湖里捞起来的一样，头发被汗水贴在脸颊上，他叫的大声且用力，只有在但丁亲他的时候才停歇一下，他还没意识到自己已经开始学会肆无忌惮的展现自己的快乐了，浪荡的让但丁吃惊。即使他还是一团小棉花糖，吃起来也会带有罂粟和血的气息。小维的嗓子都有点哑，他扭过头去看但丁，头晕目眩，被进入的很深又很痛，但他知道这个人喜欢他，非常非常喜欢他，他听到但丁贴在他耳边叫，“维吉尔…维吉尔…”阴影在他头顶像是一把巨大的保护伞。小维白色的睫毛被泪水沾染，他努力的歪着身子去抱但丁，把头埋在对方的肩膀，“最...最喜欢但丁了——”他感觉自己被翻了过来，拉高一条腿，脚踝被紧紧的拽住握出青紫的痕迹，被强大的推力推耸着向前拱，他又陷入了新一轮的迷幻和哭叫。

但丁没法形容小维转过头的那一眼他看到了什么，他看到黑暗中灯塔的火，而他只想让这团火烧的更亮，照亮他更多的路。

但丁的铃口在某个戒备森严的入口胁迫性质的顶弄，要求对方接受访问，小维叫的声音更高了，让但丁的耳膜发痛，但他被绞的更紧。小维的指甲刺入但丁的背，他很痛，痛的想直接逃跑，他闭合的牙齿离开了但丁血肉模糊的侧颈，头向后仰去，脊背弯成一张精确完美的弓，双腿勾在男人的背上，得以进入的更深。他们几乎是在互相吞噬。但丁可以说野蛮的撕裂了小维，把小孩固定在他的阴茎上，冰冷的浊流射了进去流淌在最里面的神秘地带，颤栗从他的大腿冲刷过头骨，让他窒息。但丁把自己拔出来，躺在小维的边上，小孩浑浑噩噩的看着他，眼神里透着委屈，蠕动着嘴唇，但丁知道小维的高热已经消退了，不再需要更多的水，他不确定小维还想要什么，他只能倾过身，试探性的给小维一个吻，看着小孩慢慢的闭上眼睛，陷入恬静的睡眠。

但丁毕竟从某方面来说比小维年长，他用热毛巾给小维仔仔细细的擦了个身，套上舒适的棉布衣服，办妥一切后他睡在小维边上，手绕过小孩的腰把他搂过来，小动物在他的怀里哼唧了一声，往里面钻了钻，他抱紧了他。

他的哥哥，他的爱人。

[END]


End file.
